As we age, our bodies undergo a variety of changes. We often lose strength and energy due to declines in hormone levels and a more sedentary lifestyle. These changes can frequently interact with each other to produce compounding effects. For example, the loss in muscle strength increases the likelihood of falls and broken bones, which can lead to further declines in physical activity and strength. While some of these declines in strength and energy levels are inevitable, they can also result from nutritional deficiencies and changes in lifestyle patterns. This is partly responsible for the greater utilization of medical resources by senior citizens and consequent impacts on Medicare expenditures.
One muscle-building substance which does not typically exhibit any significant side effects is creatine, which is derived from reactions involving the amino acids arginine, glycine, and methionine: ##STR1##
Creatine Monohydrate:
Creatine monohydrate is a nutrient that increases protein synthesis and intracellular water levels within the muscle fibers, resulting in greater strength and muscle mass. This boosts daily caloric expenditure, which will lower body-fat stores if food intake is unchanged. A discussion of the benefits may be found in a book by Ray Sahelian and Dave Tuttle, entitled Creatine: Nature's Muscle Builder, Avery Publishing Group (1997).
Given the well-established, beneficial effects of creatine for adding strength and power, building lean muscle mass, boosting sports endurance, and helping to reduce body fat, and the rare incidence of associated side effects, it would be desirable to provide creatine in a dietary supplement improved over that already commercially available. Such a dietary supplement should enhance the general energy-boosting and muscular strength-increasing qualities offered by creatine without introducing any harmful side effects. It should be inexpensively manufactured, and comply with all applicable government regulations.